lrandomsongsfandomcom-20200213-history
Desperate
'Desperate '(絶望的な) is a coupling song on Akimoto Sayaka the 15th's song Summer Days,type A |-|Romanized= Watashi wa kanpekide wanai shitte iru min'na kōkai suru koto o suru shikashi, dare mo kako o kaeru koto wa dekimasen Dare mo rikaidekinai aisuruhito ga iru no wa muzukashī dakara, imanotokoro, watashi wa hitori ni naru Ima no jiten de watashi nai ai o sagashite shikashi, watashi wa kanjō o motte iru setsumei dekinai kimochi sore o tebanasu no wa totemo muzukashī Ashita wa watashi ga iku watashi ga aisuru subete no koto o yatte shikashi, moshi anata ga watashi ni sanka shitai ashita made machitsu hō gaī Anata wa watashi o toru koto ga dekimasu anata ga iru ma ni ikutsu ka no tanoshimi o motte iru shikashi, watashi wa ima anata o tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu watashi wa modotte inai baai wa watashi wa Watashi wa anata ga akiramete iru koto o tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu watashi wa anata no doryoku ni kanmei o uketa tokidoki watashi wa kibō watashi o hanatte oite Shikashi, watashi mo kibō anata wa watashi o motsu koto ga dekiru ji-bun ni Anata wa watashi no kako o shiranai anata wa kinishinai to omou shikashi, anata wa shitte iru dake ni zetsubō shite iru demo oshiete kuremasen yo ~ Watashi wa miteinai ima wa ai o motomete inai setsumei dekinai kimochi sore o tebanasu no wa totemo muzukashī Anata wa watashi o aishite iru baai sonogo, ima sugu ni iu watashi ga taoretara sorekara watashi wa anata o oshieteageru Anata wa watashi o toru koto ga dekimasu anata ga iru ma ni ikutsu ka no tanoshimi o motte iru shikashi, watashi wa ima anata o tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu watashi wa modotte inai baai wa watashi wa Watashinara (a ~) tadade sae korobu (a ~) chōdo sō anata ga shitte iru hisshi ni nattara itoshite ageru Watashi anata wa ikutsu ka no tanoshimi o motsu koto ga dekiru anata wa sore ni shite iru ma ni pātī o nageru shikashi, watashi wa koi ni ochiru koto wa arimasen hisshi janai toki ni hoshī watashi no kimochi wa wakarukedo watashi wa sudeni ochite irunode, shitte iru Dakara sore wa kōshikidearu gozonji no tōri watashi wa eien ni anata o aisuru " Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu watashi ga hisshi ni hisshide wanai toki. " |-|Kanji&Kana= 私は完璧ではない知っている みんな後悔する事をする しかし、誰も過去を変えることはできません 誰も理解できない 愛する人がいるのは難しい だから、今のところ、私は一人になる 今の時点で 私ない愛を探して しかし、私は感情を持っている 説明できない気持ち それを手放すのはとても難しい 明日は私が行く 私が愛するすべてのことをやって しかし、もしあなたが私に参加したい 明日まで待 つ方がいい あなたは私を取ることができます あなたがいる間にいくつかの楽しみを持っている しかし、私は今あなたを伝えることができます 私は戻っていない場合は私は堕 私はあなたがあきらめていることを伝えることができます 私はあなたの努力に感銘を受けた 時々私は希望 私を放っておいて しかし、私も希望 あなたは私を持つことができる 自 分 に あなたは私の過去を知らない あなたは気にしないと思う、 しかし、あなたは知っているだけに絶望している でも教えてくれませんよ ~ 私は見ていない 今は愛を求めていない 説明できない気持ち それを手放すのはとても難しい あなたは私を愛している場合 その後、今すぐに言う 私が倒れたら それから私はあなたを教えてあげる あなたは私を取ることができます あなたがいる間にいくつかの楽しみを持っている しかし、私は今あなたを伝えることができます 私は戻っていない場合は私は堕 私なら (あ ~) ただでさえ転ぶ (あ ~) ちょうどそうあなたが知っている 必死になったら愛してあげる あなたはいくつかの楽しみを持つことができる あなたはそれにしている間にパーティーを投げる しかし、私は恋に落ちることはありません 必死じゃない時に欲しい Cuz私の気持ちはわかるけど 私はすでに落ちているので、知っている だからそれは公式である ご存知のとおり 私は永遠にあなたを愛する "私はあなたを愛して そんなに必死じゃない」" |-|English= I know I'm not perfect everyone does a thing that they regret but no one can change the past No one can understand it's hard to have someone you love so, for now, I'll be alone As of right now I ain't looking for love but I will have feelings feeling that I can't explain it's so hard to let it go Tomorrow I'm going Doing all the things I love but if you want to join me then you better wait till tomorrow You can take me out have some fun while you're at but I can tell you now that I won't be back when if I'm fallen I can tell you have no given up I'm very impressed by your efforts sometimes I wish you'll just leave me alone but I also wish that you could have me to yourself You don't know my past you think you don't care, but you are just desperate to know but I won't tell~ I'm not looking I'm not looking for love right now feeling that I can't explain it's so hard to let it go If you love me then say it right now If I'm fallen then I'll tell you back You can take me out have some fun while you're at but I can tell you now that I won't be back when if I'm fallen If I(Ah~) even do fall (Ah~) just so you know I'll love you when I'm desperate You can have some fun throw a party while you're at it But I won't fall in love I want when I'm not desperate cuz I know my feeling I know because I've already fallen So it's official You know that I'll love you all forever " I will love you when I'm not so desperate" Category:Zoey song